


CHRISTMAS GIVEAWAY [CLOSED; WINNERS ANNOUNCED]

by floral___fantasy



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), NU'EST, Pentagon (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: It's a holy jolly time of the year and a time for giving!!That's why I'm giving a chance to you readers!3 winners will win a fic gift from me as a christmas present[SEE FOR MORE DETAILS]





	1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!!

 

I know it's like super early to be giving out this christmas shit but by the time I've picked the winners I want to post the fics on christmas time

Now I know this is in those certain fandoms above but i am open to any fandom!!

ALSO I HIGHLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO JOIN IT WON'T HURT TO TRY HAHA

All you need do to enter is comment below saying " **MERRY CHRISTMAS** " 

SEE IT'S THAT EASY!!

when i announce the winner they can contact me through

  * twitter 
  * email
  * or comment you prompt below once you've won!!



I'll announce the winners before christmas bc idk how many ppl will sign up? 

WINNERS WILL BE RANDOMLY CHOSEN!

 

THERE WILL BE A TOTAL OF 3-5 WINNERS

Just a reminder for all of you here are some of my CANs and CAN'Ts write for you guys to keep in mind

CAN write:

  * fluff, angst
  * crack 
  * text fics 
  * any AU 
  * smut (depends kinks)
  * multi-chaptered fics (MAX. IS 3 CHAPTERS LONG) 



CAN'T AND WILL NOT WRITE:

  * **underaged sex**
  * gore (depends on the amount
  * anything i find triggering 
  * **MPREG**  
  * **rape/non-con**
  * historical (bc I'm too lazy to research okay, thank u)



**THOSE BOLD UNDERLINED WORD ARE BIG NO-NOS, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND**

I hope you guys do join and share this with ppl bc yeah this is a gift of giving and this is my gift hehe


	2. DEADLINES AND STUFF HAHAHA

quick update on everything but i'm so glad a lot more people signed up than i expected HAHAHA 

 

so to make everything clear this GA closes on Dec 9, 12 mn (UTC +8:00) for your convenience a [timezone converter](https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html)

  * also if u want to hmu on twt I'm [@floral___hwan](https://twitter.com/floral___hwan) for questions or just comment below 



I'll announce the winners on Dec 10, anytime (UTC +8:00) under a new chapter so pls be on the look out AHAHAH 

I'll be using a random [picker](https://www.randomnamepicker.net/spin-wheel)

(why a fucking spin wheel stfu its fun and I'll upload the video proofs on my twitter with the hashtag: #FANtasticCHRISTMASGA HAHAHA) 

I forgot to say which fandoms I'm comfortable writing for so you have at least a reference if you have a different fandom than those tags i placed hehe 

  * PRODUCE 101 
  * Pentagon 
  * WANNAONE 
  * tbh any produce 101 group (JBJ, RAINZ, MXM...)
  * SEVENTEEN 
  * GOT7
  * VICTON 
  * SF9 
  * NU'EST
  * MONSTA X
  * anime (uh idfk im not much of a weeb anymore so just tell which one lmao) 



if i didn't say anything that you wanted me to write about you can just comment below or DM me on twt about the groups lol 

GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE AND THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING 


	3. UPDATE #2

wow another update lol bc i want to make sure you all know the mechanics well and so you aren't blinding joint this GA 

 

i've been trying to decide how many winners should i have and y'all are so lovely i want to give u all a chance

bc ur all worth it but i've decided to have only 3 winners

bc i don't think i can write so much rn bc I'm finishing up a lot of papers and shit :^((((

 

but i hope this doesn't discourage you to join i'll be updating the story summary and stuff

 

also if i reply to ur comment with a number that will be your entry number during the random picking so yeah

i'll announce the winners through these numbers so keep note and plus its hard to keep track of everyone who entered so i hope u understand why ^^


	4. WINNERS!!

FINALLY IT'S TIME FOR THE WINNERS!!! 

 

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED BUT DIDN'T WIN ><'' 

hopefully you can participate next time i'm really happy to those 

 

ANYWAYS CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNERS: 

pls answer this [google form ](https://goo.gl/forms/yRrcGkLJ3rPB98FE2)and you have 2 days to answer my DM to you! (whether may it be via email or twt)

if not i will automatically give your slot away to other people ;(

 

also will be posting the video proofs thru this [thread](https://twitter.com/floral___hwan/status/939760741942419456)

CONGRATULATIONS TO:

  1. (raffle number: 007) [Kiiesaa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa)
  2. (raffle number: 014) [junhuixeveryone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone)
  3. (raffle number: 032)  [Pinkuesdp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkuesdp/pseuds/Pinkuesdp)



 

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 

THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING THIS VERY SMALL GA ^^

 


End file.
